


Good Morning~

by hydeout



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuaka - Freeform, Coffee Shop Owner Akaashi, Curious Bokuto, Explicit Language, Idol Bokuto, JPOP Bokuto, Konoha Akinori fan boy, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Manager Kuroo, Post Time-Skip, Stylist Atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydeout/pseuds/hydeout
Summary: Akaashi isn't into JPop, he's way too into the coffee shop he owns to get into to anything other then house music or things to play around the shop.Maybe that's why he didn't recognize the guy who walked in, looking like a timid Chihuahua. Or maybe it was the flash of people he had coming in and out of the shop everyday.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. "Tripple Shot Kafé"

The sun was still asleep when Akaashi opened up the shop. 

It was his favorite part of the day, turning on the lights and starting up the coffee machines. This shop was his pride and joy, he'd wanted this place since he was little and he had it. There was no room in his heart for anything else other then this shop and the two dick heads he ran it with. 

Akaashi had known his two best friends since they were in highschool, and maybe it was the amount of bitchiness from the two that he found to be best friend material. Or the constant reassurance he got from both of them, no matter what the situation. It was the later but he'd continue to tell them the first part. They'd been there forever and were willing to throw away their own lives for Akaashi's dream of owning this shop. Even if Kenma did streaming and youtube on the side, he was more then willing to help pay for things when the month was short. Konoha had put in everything he had to help his best friend open this place up, and Keiji couldn't be more grateful. 

As Akaashi turned the soft house music on, the bell to the door chimed. Usually, people didn't show up this early. He turned to the door and smiled at the man with the mask and hoodie over his head. He was new. He had bright yellow eyes, and was a bit taller then Akaashi. 

"Good morning, it's quite early, we're up before the sun is." Akaashi hummed out, sipping on the coffee he'd made for himself. 

The man stood in front of the counter, with tired yellow eyes. They were quite pretty. The coffee shop had a warm feeling to it, with yellow tinted lights and warm brown wood floor boards. Most of the walls were replaced with big windows, anf if they weren't it was redish stone. Paintings were hung everywhere. Behind where Akaashi stood was the machines, and walls of different blends. They had walls of muffins and donuts, along with a mini fridge filled with waters and sodas. Akaashi and Kenma spent hours painting the racks black and brown, it's one of Akaashi's favorite memories.

"The sun is lucky it gets to sleep till 7." The tired voice came through the black mask, it was then that the stranger looked into Akaashi's dark blue eyes. "Oh." 

"I'm quite the morning person, so I don't mind waiting for the sun to come up." Keiji said, tilting his head to smile to at the customer on the other side of the counter. "What can I get you?" 

Akaashi couldn't tell if the stranger had fallen asleep with his eyes open or if his brain had gone somewhere else, he let out a soft laugh once and shook his head. The stranger suddenly snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Uhh. . . just a shot of espresso." 

With a laugh and a happy smile, he turned around and tied his apron. The barista rolled up his sleeves, revealing tattooed arms and a gold bracelet. The gold eyed man stared at the barista, not knowing that Akaashi could feel the daggers being thrown into his back. Akaashi had felt this feeling before, usually it was annoying and followed up by disgusting comments. But Keiji had a feeling this wouldn't be the same and if there was any kind of comments made, it wouldn't be disrespectful. He hoped so anyways. 

"My name is Akaashi Keiji by the way, owner of the store." 

"Uh. . . My name is. . .Kou." 

"Just. . . just Kou?"

"Yeah, just Kou."

There was a laugh and Akaashi looked over at the hooded man, his cheeks going over his eyes a little. He placed the espresso shot on the counter, to which the masked man paid. "Well, Kou. . . can I offer you anything else?" 

"A place I can drink this without pulling my mask down in front of you?" 

Akaashi let out a laugh and pointed to the bathroom. "Are you sick?" 

"No. . . I just. . . I think people might recognize me." 

"Well it's five in the morning and the sun still hasn't come out yet, it's just you and I in a coffee shop with dark red walls. I'm sure you'd need to be somewhere with actual people for someone to recognize who you are." There was a happy laugh that came from the man with bright yellow eyes. "Unless you're running from the cops, meaning I might be helping you, and if that's the case: for the right amount of money, I won't say a thing and I'll delete any security footage I've got." 

Akaashi didn't know where this confidence came from, maybe it was the gorgeous golden eyes that made Akaashi really want to know who was under the mask. Maybe it was the fact that the sun wasn't out, and that gave him this weird confidence. Or maybe Akaashi woke up on the right side of the bed today. It could be all of that. 

"Sadly, I'm not running from the police." Kou laughed and shook his head. 

"What a shame." Akaashi said and stared at those glowing eyes as he took a sip of his coffee. 

"I'll go drink this in there and maybe I can get your number when I come back." 

"Bold, how unnatractive."

There was a shake of Kou's head before he walked off, a soft chuckle coming through the mask. 

Akaashi didn't know if he wanted any kind of flirting to come out of this, especially seeing as there were some obviously shady things that came trailing behind this man. Usually, Akaashi's deadpan nature and intimidating personality scared away men like that. But Keiji wasn't himself that morning. He was making jokes and grinning from ear to ear. Kenma would have said he was someone completely different. At this point, he kind of felt out of place. This confidence was some kind of fraud and he hated it. It was those eyes, he swore it was those eyes. 

His hands started to work at making some of the cookies, something he'd done for such a long time now that it was muscle memory. He didn't have to think about much of this to know how to make these for the hundredth time. Keiji was humming along to the music as he was baking. He hadn't noticed that "Kou" had come back, and just stared. It was when he turned to put the cookies made the night before on display. 

"Oh shit-" Keiji yelped out. 

"I- oh, fuck. I'm sorry." 

Akaashi laughed and shook his head. "No, no. It's okay, I forgot you were here and I'm not used to people getting here for another half hour."

"Well. . . I have to get going, but I think you're. . . you're beautiful and. . . I uhm, can I get your number? I promise, I'm not this groggy. I'm just really tired, but I'm a totally different person later on." 

Keiji was good at debating things pretty quickly in his own head. 

_Reasons **not to** give this guy your number: he could be a creep. He's hiding something. You just met him 20 minutes ago. _

_Reason **to** give this guy your number: Those eyes. _

Akaashi was sold. He grabbed a pen from his apron and wrote down his phone number on the buisness card. Keiji wasn't at all looking for a relationship and once the sun comes up, and Kou leaves. He'll regret this. He'll probably be annoyed with himself and then have to block the number. But right now, he really wanted to know who the man with those eyes was. 

"Here. Just don't annoy the shit out of me, yeah?" 

"I wouldn't plan on it." 

* * *

"You did _what_?" 

"I- I don't know, Konoha!"

The loudest cackle filled the room, and Akaashi was greatful the coffee shop was basically packed because if it had only been a few people Konoha's laugh would have echoed. It was about ten am and the shop was always filled at this time, usually with University students or stay at home moms. Konoha came at this time everyday to help with the influx of people and won't leave until closing. That's if his girlfriend - of who Akaashi couldn't stand - didn't call him. A long with the few employees Akaashi has been able to afford, the help is really nice and it means a lot to him. What he can't help but hate though, is Konoha. 

"I'm gonna cry, holy shit, wait 'til Kozume hears about this shit. Oh my god, Keiji he better be hot."

"I told you! I don't know if he's hot, all I saw were his eyes. They were like a bright yellow- gold! Gold even." 

Akaashi was panicking now, usually he would just laugh a little with his best friend or be as calm as possible about his own descision but this felt genuinely dumb. He felt genuinely really stupid. 

"Keiji, please, it's okay. Don't freak out, okay? If you liked something about him so much that all logical reasoning fell out of the window, there was something there okay? Something was happening and because you're a freak who's never been in a relationship before-"

"Not true."

"Okay, but you and Kozume went out for literally a month until you both realised how fucking weird it was. _Anyways_ , you've never been in a real relationship, so you don't know what that connection is. It was foreign, especially seeing as it came so damn fast." 

"What do I do? I don't want a relationship, I want to focus on this place."

"Keiji, you know, the three of us own this place, not just you. If you want to do other things, like actually get fucking laid, just ask one of us to watch over this place." 

"Let's not talk about my sex life in the shop." 

"You can't talk about a sex life if you don't have one."

"Stop making it sound like I'm a virgin."

"Stop acting like one."

"Konoha! What do I do?"

"I'd fuck him."

"You're straight. So straight, your girlfriend's name is Kelly."

"Okay, one, fuck you. Two, if I were you, a gay man, I'd fuck him." 

The sad part was, Keiji was thinking about it. 


	2. Kou - san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto misses the sun.
> 
> He likes Akaashi's eyes. 
> 
> This is gonna be great for him.
> 
> Also Atsumu is a lot.

When you barely get to see the sun, things are different. You miss things. Things like, the way the sun looks at high noon. Or the feeling of the sun against your skin on spring days, when it's finally getting hot. Things like that become distant memories. Ones that you find yourself missing when the room is finally quiet, when the music dies and the lights turn on. 

Bokuto won't say it, but he might be depressed. You wouldn't know it and neither would those around him, he grins and giggles and sings with the most joy stuck at his lips. A moment was never dull with Bokuto Koutarou around. But when he was alone in his apartment, or at a hotel room or even on a tour bus in his bunk, his life was dissected in his head. He wouldn't want to wake up, his body felt less like something attached to him and more like a vessel he drove around. His love for this lifestyle wasn't there anymore. He wasn't allowed to do much. 

People either treated him like an entertainment slave or a god and there was no in between. It made him sick to his stomach. He had no choice but to smile and take whatever came with this, because he was doing what he loved. This was the price he had to pay. To be able to stand on that stage in front of thousands of people, his freedom is the price he pays.

Even his best friend and manager, Kuroo Tetsurou, treated him like a piece of glass. As if he hadn't gone through hell to make a debut. Kuroo and Bokuto had been together since the two were 18, with Kuroo being new in the management industry and Bokuto debuting for the first time, but as the owl boy grew in fame so did Bokuto's team. With Miya Atsumu being his head stylist and music writers like Semi Eita working closely with the Idol. The pressure of this job was always alleviated once he was on that stage, singing his heart out and watching the lights as they burned memories into his brain. It meant the world to him. That feeling was too much to ever give up now, what was a bit of sadness if he could make his team happy and he could feel the adrenaline of that stage. 

It was when Kuroo Tetsurou and Miya Atsumu found Bokuto in a backroom of an after party that they noticed something was wrong. 

Anxiety was never something Bokuto ever experienced, he loved being around people but for some reason, the crowded room of people overwhelmed him. He'd slipped away and curled into a ball, trying to soothe himself with the blasting music. 

Kuroo had sent him home and Miya Atsumu, who was still drunker then all hell suggested letting him buy his own coffee. 

"I mean, listen before ya call me dumb or somethin'." Atsumu started. The two were in the hallway to Bokuto's apartment building, in low tones as to let the owl boy sleep. "He sleeps between the hours of 11 am and 7 pm. I know ya both are the same feckin age, but that boy has never had a responsibility in 'is life. Ya get to pay for ya own apartment, ya get to walk home alone, ya get to handle ya own finances. When was the last time he went up to someone to just pay for somethin'? Let 'em buy 'is own damn coffee. Give 'em a second of humanity even if it's for five minutes out of the day." 

Kuroo didn't drink at these parties, so he could have passed this off as some kind of drunken rant from Miya. He had those a lot. 

But he was right. He was fucking right and Kuroo owed Bokuto this. "Fuck you Miya." 

"Mmm no, I'm getting married for that." The blonde laughed. 

"Your poor fiance."

"What's it like not having sex, Tetsu?" 

"Just when you were starting to sound smart." 

That morning was the morning they'd sent Bokuto to get his own coffee from that little shop a few blocks from the recording studio. He came back looking way to happy for how early it was and Miya - who was sporting a hangover - was already annoyed. Bokuto sat down on a red single couch, with a piece of paper he refused to stop staring at. The room around them was filled with platinum records and photos of famous songwriters posing with other artists. The lights were dim as they waited on others. 

"What? Did they put crack in yer coffee?" Miya asked in a yawn. 

"Nooo. I just. . . I saw the most beautiful person in that coffee shop." Bokuto whispered to himself.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Barista or customer?"

"Mmm. . . Barista." He said happily, swaying back and forth as he pictured Akaashi in his head. He wished he could have made a better impression, he wished he hadn't been so tired. 

"Oh, so they put weed in it." Miya hummed, texting on his phone. 

"Shut up, Miya. What'd they look like?" Kuroo asked.

"Curly black hair, tattoos, the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen. . . Oh Tetsu. . . He had the prettiest eyes, I don't even know the word to describe him." 

"Yer gonna sit here and tell me, they didn't spike his feckin' coffee." Atsumu laughed.

"Miya, shut the fuck up. I'm trying to figure out who's he's talking about." 

"Ya wanna kiss me so bad, Tetsu, don't ya?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm not into blondes who are getting married."

"Fake blonde, and yes I am. My husband to be 's ethereal." 

"Etheral!" Bokuto exclaimed, grinning as he found the word. "Ethereal, he was absolutely ethereal. He didn't walk, he floated and his voice made me feel so warm. His eyes. . . I could get lost in those things Kuroo, I've never met someone so beautiful."

"Black hair and blue eyes. . . Who the fuck. . ." Kuroo muttered to himself. He'd been in there on many occasions and had even found himself flirting with the short cat looking boy. 

"think he means the owner, Tetsu." Atsumu chimed in, still staring at his phone. 

"Oh! The owner? That makes sense, I usually don't get coffee till later when the two blonde ones are there. So I guess that's why I don't see him too much." Kuroo nodded slowly. 

"Aren't ya fucking the streamer?" Atsumu asked, turning his body to Kuroo with a smirk.

"Says the one who's probably sexting his fucking boyfriend." Kuroo almost growled out.

"Fiance, I also thought ya weren't into blondes." 

"He's a fake blonde." 

"Oh fuck off, Tetsu, ya like him cus he's a cat boy, yeah? Yer into that ain't ya?"

"I'm not explaining my sex life to the feral fucking tomcat." 

"If I were really a feral tomcat, ya would be all over me." 

"Fuck you."

"Mmm no." 

Kuroo groaned and looked back at Bokuto who was lost in his phone, grinning from ear to ear. 

* * *

Hey, Akaashi! It's Kou!!! :D

Hello, Kou - san. Have you woken up a bit more from this morning? 

yes i am :)

thanks for asking!

i just really wanna say your eyes so pretty

Oh? You think so?

I thought yours were beautiful also, Kou - san.

Kou - san???

thats so cute!!!!!

you're so propper

my eyes aren't pretty like yours tho

mine are weird and beedy

and yellow

yours are so pretty and slanted and youve got thick eyelashes

and when you smile they look even prettier

You sure are something. 

I don't think they're "beedy", I think they're the most gorgeous shade of yellow I have ever seen. 

woah

really?

youre really good at not letting me think

i cant think when i talk to you

tho im not good at thinking in the first place

never mind

dont pay any attention to me

Well, I think you're good at not letting me think too. 

I would never have given anyone else my phone number.

am I that special?

oh akaashi

you gave some random guy your phone number

and you dont even know my name!

oh god

i must seem creepy

I like the idea that you're mysterious.

ive never been described as that in my life

that cools

im mysterious 

ooooooooooooo

is it like a scary mysterious?

No, like an exciting mysterious.

what about a sexy mysterious? ;)

that was too much

i wish i could delete messages

:|

You're very funny, Kou - san. 

I think I'm just dumb ;)

but if you think I'm funny

i'll do anything to keep you smiling

I have to go back to work, Kou - san. 

I'll text you when I get off my shift. 

bye Akaashi <3

Bye, Kou-san. 

* * *

"Maybe you should write a song about him, Bokuto?" Kuroo suggested.

They were deep into a songwriting session and Kuroo was there mostly for moral support. Miya had been picked up by his fiance, and Kuroo was about to take Bokuto back to the apartment so he could rest some more. Bokuto seemed fidgety as he checked his phone over and over again. 

Kuroo was a friend before he was a manager, so as a friend, he was happy his friend found interest in someone. As his manager though, he hoped that once Bokuto slept with this barista that would be it. It was in his contract. He couldn't have a public relationship and this boy that Bokuto could end up with, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone ever. He knew Bokuto knew this, but his mind was so clouded that he knew Bokuto had let it slip. It scared him. Kuroo had bent a lot of policies for Bokuto, but this one he couldn't touch. 

It was in the contract, he couldn't touch it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really sorry this took so long, the draft deleted like twice and I was so genuinely discouraged to not write another one. Also school sucks ass so. 
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to write another chapter soon to make up for this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always any kind of criticsm is always welcomed!! 
> 
> -Andro


	3. Honey

It gets quieter when the sun sets, so Akaashi usually asks one of his more trusted employees to close up at closing time. It was around 7 when he finally left the shop, waving at Yui Michimiya. She was around Akaashi's age but she was going to school for a doctorate in medicine, so she worked at the Cafe part time. She was Akaashi's first employee and she had never done anything to waver their trust. Michimiya would even go around making fun of Konoha because Keiji trusted the girl more then his best friend. It was a fun joke that would drive the blonde man wild. 

It had been about 4 days since Keiji had met that Kou guy. The one with pretty eyes. Even though Akaashi had seen him at the shop everyday, he was still insistent on being called Kou. That they don't really talk about his identity too much and Akaashi would be suspicious. He could promise you he would be. But Kou is flirty and dumb and giggly and Akaashi isn't any of that. Maybe flirty. A little. Just a little. Anyways, the guy had come in that morning and asked if Keiji wanted to go to dinner on Sunday, seeing as that seemed to be the only day they could find any free time. As Akaashi sat in his car, about to leave he looked down at his phone. He wanted Kou to text him and fuck was he stupid. But Akaashi was mesmerized by everything that man did and he couldn't help but want to listen to his voice or wait for a text message. Konoha had been right, there was nothing Keiji could base this feeling off of. He felt dumb and maybe someone needed to slap sense into him. Or, he was just feeling these feelings for the first time and he had to learn here and now. 

Once the Coffee shop owner made it to his apartment downtown, he opened the door to hear gun shots in the room in the back. Kenma was playing some shitty first person shooter and it wasn't Overwatch because he's usually yelling about how bad people are. Akaashi hung his book - bag on the coat rack, and walked toward Kenma's room. The LED lights coming from the room were enough to come through the cracks of the door, they were the red ones and Kenma swears he hates the color. But that's the only color he ever has on those lights. Keiji slowly opened the door, quickly the small cat boy looked over. 

"Hey, Ji." Kenma hummed out, as he turned back to the game. "FUCK!" He groaned and shook his head. 

Kenma's bedroom was shockingly different compared to the rest of the house. He had the bigger room, because Akaashi decided he should if the blonde was gonna spend the most time in his bedroom. The walls were mostly white, except the one that his camera faced which was a dark bloody red. His bed was pushed up against that wall, the rug circle rug underneath the bed was fluffy and grey. The bookcase on one of the walls was black and where most people would have books or even small artifacts from their lifetime, Kenma had his Pop collection and hard copy versions of his favorite video games. The gaming set up Kenma was sat at was terrifying compared to Akaashi's simple DELL laptop on his bedside table. Kenma had three monitors and his big colorful computer was elevated so he could keep an eye on it. Kenma had built that thing himself and Akaashi remembers how genuinely annoying it was having to drive Kenma around to look for parts. He refused to order parts online after he ordered a shell for the thing and it came half broken after Kenma paid 10,000 yen for it. Along with the computer stood a ring light and a camera, the keyboard was big and loud. It was annoying as hell but Akaashi would never not admit that it was definitely easier to play on then his laptop. The keys felt smoother. But even with everything in the bedroom, Akaashi's favorite thing about the room was the thing you couldn't see if you were to watch Kenma's streams. It was on the wall the camera had been pushed against. 

A blown up photo of Konoha, Kenma and Akaashi when they graduated high school. The three of them were in a side group hug, smiling through tears with their suits on and their diploma's in their hands. It was an emotional photo and he would guess someone else would hate it because of how they looked in high school, but Keiji could only think about everything that was running through his head that day. He had been terrified he was going to lose his best friends because they wouldn't see each other in school anymore. They would be busy with their own lives and Akaashi wouldn't have the only people he cared about. He can't express how happy he is now, that he not only hasn't lost them but sees their stupid faces everyday. 

"You're streaming?" Akaashi asked, walking in and closing the door behind him. 

Kenma started to pull his hair up, the scrunchy on his wrist as he twisted and pulled at his bleached hair. "Nope, just finished a 2 hour stream." 

"Alright." 

Akaashi took that as a cue to sit at the empty computer chair that Kenma had bought for him to join the streams or play games with him. Akaashi watched as Kenma loaded up another round, the shop owner wasn't sure what game he had been playing and only guessed by the low level he was at that it was a new game or a game he had only been playing during streams. Kenma peaked over at Akaashi and nudged at his side. "Did you see that Kou guy today?" 

"Yeah, he wants to take me out on Sunday." Keiji replied, and even though his tone didn't say it his brain went off into symphonies and fireworks as he thought about the idea that he'd be going out on a date with Kou. His stomach erupting in a pool of butterflies and his heart beating harder in his chest. 

"I still think you should let me look into him." Kenma said, staring at his computer and leaning forward as he moved his body to focus on whatever was challenging his abilities. 

"No, I wanna respect that he wants to keep whatever we have separate from whatever he does." Akaashi explained, pushing back against his chair. 

"And what if he's a cereal killer?"

"Kenma, not everyone is a cereal killer." 

"But he could be, he's suspicious as hell. Let me look into, he doesn't have to know that you know." 

"You can do your little digging and just tell me if he's gonna hurt me or not. Nothing more. I don't want to break the trust I have with him already, it's not a good foot to start off on." 

"Fine, after this match I'll start on looking for him. It should be easy."

"I'm gonna go order takeout." 

"Ugh baby, you're so good to me."

"Here we go."

* * *

"Hey hey!" 

Kou's voice came through the phone as if he were singing his greeting and Akaashi felt himself lean against his hand. After the barista ordered takeout for him and his best friend, he went to the kitchen to work budget reports for himself to have for the next few months. He wasn't going to pull the same shit he usually did, which was come up with reports the weekend before the next month. But as he had been typing up the sheet, and projected profits for the next few months, Kou called. Keiji wasn't going to decline the call, what kind of fucking monster would he be. He pushed his laptop back a bit as he leaned against the island in the kitchen. 

"Hello, Kou - san~. How was your morning?" Akaashi greeted. The black haired male wasn't good with outwardly expressing emotion but god was the feeling there. His heart picked up it's pace and his lips had already curled themselves into a smile. Maybe, it was because his mom was the same stoic and stern woman Akaashi had grown into as well. 

"Kinda shit, they treat me like a kid whenever I get into meetings. They push the blame for everything I do onto my manager." Kou sighed out, his voice exasperated and tired compared to the happiness of his "hey''s. 

Akaashi realized during their first ever phone call the day they met, that Kou had a lot expected of him. Because of that, Kou couldn't feel like he could talk to the people around him. It was why Akaashi became someone he could automatically vent to, Akaashi didn't know who Kou was therefore he didn't have this expectation of what Kou should and shouldn't be feeling. It was why the barista never pushed him for his identity. He wanted to be the person Kou could let all of this out to. 

"You should express this to them, my love. If they value your opinion as much as you think they do, they should value you as a grown man. You are, in fact, a grown man." Keiji's voice was covered in honey, slow, sweet and smooth. It was beautiful in contrast to the scary words he spoke.

There was a silence before Kou let out a soft hum. "How do you make everything sound so beautiful, 'Kaashi?" Kou asked. 

"I don't think so, I think you just like me." The two of them laughed at Keiji's statement. The lights in the kitchen were a cool white, but with Akaashi's laugh and smile it looked warmer then the lights could ever provide. 

"What about you, 'Kaashi? How was your day?" Kou asked, as the man with tattooed arms sat back in his chair. 

"It'll definitely be better then tomorrow." 

"There's something happening tomorrow?"

"My mother is asking me to come to dinner with her." Keiji let out a sigh and pushed his hair back with stress whistling through his voice. 

"I'm guessing it's not something you want to do." 

"I sound like a piece of shit, don't I?"

"No. My mother is a really sweet woman and I'm kind of grateful I get to see her more, but I know I was lucky to have a mother like that." Kou said, his voice supportive and not judgmental.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it, 'Kaashi?"

"Uhm. . . might as well. She's a woman who thinks work is more important then anything, which is fine and I always had a strong woman to represent my idea of women. But, I guess was isn't okay about it is she's not very _affectionate_. She likes to tell me what to do with my life more then she likes to say how proud of me she is. Maybe in a different universe I wouldn't feel the way I do and would be thankful for the honesty or-"

"Why are you blaming yourself for the lack of affection she gives you?" Kou asked. "'Kaashi, that's not. . . that's not your fault? Like, you wish she would say she was proud instead of trying to change what you do, right?" 

"Y - yes." 

"Hey, you don't have to make excuses, you're not shitty for trying to avoid the fact that she criticizes you. Sometimes, you don't need that." 

Akaashi's shoulders dropped, because he sounded so genuine and how could Akaashi be giving advice out without even being able to talk to his own mother about what he wants to do. He didn't notice the tears in his eyes only noticed them fall onto the island in his kitchen. He sniffled and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Kou - san." 

"We really should be taking our own advice about these kinds of things, shouldn't we?" Kou laughed, even though his voice was kind of sad. 

"I'm glad we have each other to give each other the same lectures." 

"I am too, 'Kaashi." The silence that fell over them was like weights on their chest. "Keiji. . . I really like talking to you." 

"I really like talking to you too."

Akaashi's smile had traveled to his eyes, and that phone call didn't end for a while. They spoke into the night until Kou had to go, and Akaashi had to sleep to open the shop tomorrow. They'd start this cycle, and it was probably Keiji's favorite schedule. He'd never had a schedule put in place that made him excited to watch a customer come in, or make a blush appear on his cheeks. There was still a curious thought in Akaashi's head about who Kou was, but with how much they spoke Akaashi might know this man more then Kou knew himself. It was about 11 pm that Keiji realized he'd done absolutely nothing with his fucking budget report. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Again, i'm really sorry about how long it took me to write this chapter, but I'm glad some of you like this as I write it out. I'll try to get the next chapter out early to make up for how long the last two took, but I cannot make promises. 
> 
> Anyway, thanking my friends for helping me through the breakdown I had when the entire chapter deleted itself. 
> 
> Please stay safe and as always, any and all critism is welcomed and taken into consideration. I tried to do a bit more with being more descriptive. Thank you for reading!~
> 
> -Andro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this is going to be, I won't drag this out to be over 20. I'll probably get annoyed by this idea before I'm able to write out 20 damn chapters. When I do finish this I'll update how many chapters there are. Maybe I'll delete this entire part of the notes section. 
> 
> I do want to thank my best friends Jamie and Emily for helping me come up with concepts for this fic and other scenes they basically wrote out themselves. They'll keep me from having a breakdown over writers block. So thank you both. 
> 
> I'm open to criticisms you have on this chapter, and I really appreciate you taking the time to read this out. 
> 
> thank you so much! <3 -Andro


End file.
